The Underdog
by Dorellexx
Summary: Bella's friend has nominated her as homecoming queen to help boost her self-esteem and show her what she really is made of. Right when Bella was about to back out, something terrible happened and Bella continued on with the campaign. Follow Bella as she makes it through her hectic and emotional year. AU and All Human. BellaxEdward. Please read and review :D
1. Chapter One- How It All Began

_**The Underdog Chapter One: How It All Began**_

**Summary: **_Bella's friend has nominated her as homecoming queen to help boost her self-esteem and show her what she really is made of. Right when Bella was about to back out, something terrible happened and Bella continued on with the campaign. Follow Bella as she makes it through her hectic and emotional year._

**A Big Thank You To My Beta: **_TheGirlWhoReadFiction_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters used. I only own the plot that I came up with._

**Angela POV**

I looked at Bella sitting across the table from me. She was the sweetest person I knew and extremely beautiful. She just didn't want to accept it, though. Her self-esteem was so low and I wanted to show her that she was beautiful. So I did something about it. After trig, I made my way to the office and nominated Bella for homecoming queen. She deserved so much more than being a wallflower for the rest of her senior year. I knew she wanted to go out and have fun, but she didn't have the confidence. I, on the other hand, enjoy being a wallflower. My boyfriend, Ben, and my close friends, were all I needed.

Bella had these beautiful brown eyes that she hid behind glasses, even though her mother had sent her contacts a few weeks back. Her mahogany hair was always put up, so it never flowed out and showed its beauty. She actually had a really curved and well-endowed body but she hid it with her boyish clothes. There was no way anyone would notice her if she continued on like this. Even during lunch she would just sit and read instead of joining I on the conversation.

The only thing I can hope for now is that Bella doesn't back out when they announce her name on the speaker tomorrow…

**Bella POV**

I could feel Angela staring at me, yet again, across the table. I couldn't decipher what she was thinking, but I could tell she was deep in thought and she wasn't usually like that during lunch. Angela would usually engage herself in a conversation with Ben or her other friends. I didn't even bother asking; I knew that Angela wouldn't tell me a thing. So I continued reading my book in peace, as usual.

Lunch came by quickly; I was so absorbed in the plot of the story that I barely heard the bell ring. Angela, my savior, tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me back into reality.

"Come on, Bella," She said while I smiled at her. Sometimes I got too lost and actually forgot my surroundings. I grabbed my stuff and followed her into the science wing.

"See you later Angela," I waved as she entered her chemistry room and I headed on over to the biology room.

I saw the pops or popular's laughing in the hallway and joking around. I felt a twinge of jealousy at them. They were so confident and beautiful. Sometimes I wished I were like them instead of being "wallflower Bella". The people that I called the "pops" were the most good-looking, kind, and well-known people in the school. The group included the stunning Rosalie Hale, her twin brother, Jasper, Alice Cullen, the "fashionista", Emmett Cullen, the goofball, and Edward Cullen, the perfect guy. There were a few more people in their group, but out of all of the, they were the ones who attracted the most attention with their perfection. I didn't even mean to rhyme, but perfection suits all of them. They had no known flaws that I could pick out, and they were kind to everyone, even the people like me.

I took my seat in biology and indulged in my thoughts. Fork High was the typical high school with the typical cliques. The pops were at the top of the social ladder. Next were the wannabes or what I liked to call; the most shallow and fake people I had ever laid my eyes on. You could tell with one look that they were desperate to be at the top, and they would do anything to reach it. That clique attracted the most drama and trouble, and anyone with a brain would stayed away from them. Sadly, there were some people who didn't have a brain and got sucked into the world of the wannabes.

The group itself, and the people in it, made me feel disgusted. The girls were bitchy and backstabbing liars who only wanted attention. They would do anything to have a date with Edward Cullen. Let me tell you when I say everything, I mean _everything_. There have been so many fights involving wannabes and I bet everyone in the school was tired of them, especially Edward. The boys in the group, well they were just plain old douche-bags. There was no other way to describe them. They tossed girls away like trash, and it was absolutely disgusting. They tried so hard to copy Emmett, Jasper, and Edward but they failed epically. I would say that this group disgraced our generation with their whorish and piggish ways.

Other than the wannabes, there were the normal people who had groups of friends but never attracted attention. They were more like the followers than the leaders. Some of them were nice and some of them were mean, but, all in all, they were pretty average. That group was always divided into smaller cliques, but put together and you could just call them average high school kids.

There was one more clique that I'm sure not a lot of people would want to be in, and that was the where the wallflowers fit in. I mean, it was nice and peaceful being a wallflower, but sometimes I also loved a good laugh and joke. Angela was my only friend and even she was in the normal people group. I didn't know why she wanted to be seen with me, Bella Swan, the clumsy loner. I'm sure I wasn't the only wallflower but the others were at least a little out-going and confident. I didn't have an once of confidence left after I moved to Forks from Phoenix.

My past wasn't the best but I moved on and I'm content with my life now. My mother always tried to boost my confidence up by sending me a platinum card for new clothes and contacts, but I never did use them. I didn't have anyone to impress, anyways.

"Miss. Swan, please get up and go to your partner. Or did you not hear me as I was announcing the groups?" Mr. Banner questioned. My wretched blush formed on my cheeks and I got up. Luckily I had pretty good hearing and was able to catch my name and my partner's. I got partnered with Paul Lahote, thankfully one of the nice people in this class. We actually worked well together, something that doesn't really happen often when I'm partnered with someone. He was one of those guys that weren't after girls. Paul actually had a girlfriend, Rachel Black a nice girl from the Reservation. Soon enough, we were done and I was able to relax and absorb myself in my thoughts for the rest of the class.

I headed over to my truck and drove home. I actually have another car that is a bit too flashy for my taste. Phil, my mother's boyfriend, bought it for me when I got my license. He was a minor league baseball player and was set for life with his money. He was really nice and understanding. I'm glad my mom found him.

My after school routine was simple. I would relax, have a snack, cook dinner, and do homework. If Charlie came home early the we would eat dinner together, but I highly doubted he would come home early that night. My dad had my personality; he enjoyed being alone, so he buried himself in his job. Charlie did like to go fishing with Billy Black on the Res. They were probably best friends.

I put dinner on a plate for Charlie and put it in the microwave. After I took a shower, I finished up homework and went to bed. It was the same old boring routine.

The next morning my face was greeted by sunshine, something rare in Forks. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. The day seemed like it would be a crazy day, so I wasn't really excited to go to school. I got in my truck and drove down the worn-down roads towards the school. Angela was in front of the main doors with a smile on her face. I raised my eyes in suspicion. She usually wasn't a morning person. I shook it off and we headed to English together. It was quite weird, though, when Angela became jittery when the morning announcements came on. I zoned out to the principal's voice, especially when it came to the homecoming nominations. It was the same people every year; one or two wannabe's and a few normal people. The pops weren't interested in the crown, and neither was I.

"And last but not least, Isabella Swan!" The principal's voiced pierced through my rambling thoughts and I jerked my head up.

_Crap!_

That was the only thing that was on my mind when my name came up in the homecoming nominations. Who would nominate me? Hmm… I looked over at Angela. She had a smug smile written across her face. It gave her motives away the minute I saw that look. Ugh, I swear if she wasn't my closest friend, I would've have been so pissed at her.

One of the few things I liked about Forks High was that they accepted every homecoming nomination, so they allowed kids to back out easily, without a question. That actually was the one thing holding me back from being cold to Angela, even though her intentions were nice. She was a great friend for doing this, but my low self-esteem and shy personality didn't help with the attention. I already hated the stares I was getting from everyone in my class.

There was only one thing to do, and that was to back out and resign my nomination.

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thanks so much for checking out this story. This is the first chapter and I am writing the other chapters as you read this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to wait for more. If you want to read a little one-shot I would appreciate you guys checking out my first writing piece. Every review will be read and appreciated. Constructive criticism and ideas for future chapters will always be accepted. Please check out my blog for any links in the future chapters. I didn't really go deep into the details and outfits but for the rest of the chapters there should be more links. I love giving the readers a say into my stories so I will have polls up from time to time. I hope you guys continue to read, review, and give your support. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Dorellexx_


	2. Chapter Two- A New Leaf

**Chapter Two of The Underdog: A New Leaf**

**Recap:**

_One of the few things I liked about Forks High was that they accepted every homecoming nomination, so they allowed kids to back out easily, without a question. That actually was the one thing holding me back from being cold to Angela, even though her intentions were nice. She was a great friend for doing this, but my low self-esteem and shy personality didn't help with the attention. I already hated the stares I was getting from everyone in my class._

_There was only one thing to do, and that was to back out and resign my nomination._

**A Big Thank You to My Beta: **_TheGirlWhoReadFiction_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own twilight or the characters used. I only own the idea of the plot._

**Bella POV**

"Angela Weber! Really, out of all things to boost my confidence, you do this?" I sighed, exasperated.

For the past twenty minutes, Angela had been trying to convince me to keep running. The whole morning passed by and it was time for lunch. As soon as we headed to our table, I separated Angela and I from the group. I confronted her about her crazy idea that I would actually win homecoming queen. I mean, look at me! Compared to the other girls, I would definitely be the underdog.

"Bella, you clearly don't see yourself the way I do! You have so much potential and you're not taking advantage of that!" Angela told me kindly. She had this idea that I was this gorgeous girl who wanted to be outgoing and fun. I admit, I do want to be outgoing and fun, but not like this! I would trip and stutter when I got on stage and I would have little to no votes. It would only embarrass me and bring my self-esteem down even more.

"Angela, I'm backing out and there's nothing you can do," I replied firmly. She knew I wouldn't actually back down, and just sighed.

"Okay Bella, but just know that I want this for you," Angela's soft voice spoke. She pushed up her glasses and turned to talk to Ben.

Angela knew I was holding something back, but she never pushed me. I was glad that she respected my wishes. Under my fear of embarrassment, I had a deeper reason why I didn't want to be crowned. There were only two words to explain: Tanya Denali.

In Phoenix, Tanya was my bully, I guess you could say. She teased me but I really didn't give her any attention. Honestly, I didn't care as long as I had my friends and enjoyed my day. Tanya got aggravated and started plotting something and I actually thought she left me alone. Little did I know her scheme would cause my downfall. I really didn't want to re-live the memories here during lunch, sometimes I broke down, and that would be embarrassing.

I escaped Tanya when I moved here to Forks to stay with Charlie, and I actually started living my life but in a different way. My confidence was crushed when I moved here and I felt downgraded to a "loser". I didn't bother to make any friends or even make contact with people. That was the way my life in Forks started and that was the way it stayed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked. I didn't notice that I stopped looking down at my book and was actually staring into space. I nodded my head and continued to read. The silence remained throughout the whole lunch period, which I was thankful for. At the end of the period, Angela and I grabbed our stuff and walked toward the science wing, as usual.

"Ugh, pray for me Bella. Mike Newton is my partner for the lab today," Angela groaned as we were walking. I let out a rare giggle and smiled at the thought of Angela and wannabe Mike working together.

"Ha-ha, your on your own, Ange," I replied to her. I felt bad for her. Mike Newton was as clueless as a stick and Angela was very smart. I hope he didn't bring Angela's grade down. I waved to her as a good-bye before she went to class; I had a weird lurch in my stomach as she went into her room. I shook it off as something I ate during lunch and continued on to biology.

That day we were learning about the skeletal structure of amphibians. It was really boring stuff and the hour droned on. About three quarters into the lesson, a loud scream interrupted and my head jerked up in surprise. Mr. Banner rushed out into the hallway as the class buzzed with curiosity. After five minutes, the principal came in, which caused my worry to shoot up. I could hear the ambulance from all the way inside the classroom. We were evacuated onto the front lawn of the school and I searched around for Ben and Angela. I found Ben but there was no trace of Angela.

"This can't be happening. No, it's not possible," Ben murmured into his hands. He was in the same chemistry class with Angela. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and was concerned. Ben didn't act like this at school and I never expected him to act like this.

"What happened?" I questioned him and he looked up. His eyes were red, which surprised me.

"Mike Newton, that's what happened. The asshole did the lab wrong and it exploded. He left to collect the supplies before the accident, leaving Angela there clueless of what he did." Ben spoke with anger laced into his voice.

It took a few moments, but the words sunk in; Angela, explosion, ambulance, accident, and lab pierced my thoughts. I felt my eyes sting and for the first time I let my tears fall. That lurch in my stomach earlier was nothing but a warning. I didn't care if people were looking at my tear-streaked face. I was crying for my friend, for one of the only people who cared for me. I could already feel the pitiful stares boring into the back of my head, but I that didn't bother me at the moment. All I wanted at that moment was to know that Angela would be okay and be back in school the next day. However, I knew luck was not on my side. The students were excused from the rest of the day as they cleared the school from the fumes. I immediately followed Ben to the hospital, where we waited impatiently for news on our friend.

"Is anyone here for Angela Weber?" Dr. Cullen asked. I looked at his nametag again to make sure he was Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Weber raised her hand and we stood up, anticipating the news. One look at his sullen face told me that it wasn't good.

"The explosion shocked her and made her pass out. The toxins got into her system too. We got the toxins out of her system, but," Dr. Cullen stopped before clearing his throat, "she didn't wake up after the operation like she was supposed to… I'm sorry, but Angela is in a coma. The toxins raided her system, luckily we got them out, but not before they damaged her."

Ben's curses and Mrs. Weber's sobs faded away as I looked at the doctor. He was serious, and I could tell he sympathized for all of us. Not the fake sympathy that some doctors had, no, his sympathy was real. But I couldn't care less about sympathy now. The tears overflowed and fell down my cheeks. This was two times I cried already in a day and in public nonetheless.

"What about Mike, Dr. Cullen?" Ben spat out.

"He's perfectly fine. He didn't even get caught in the blast since he left the table before the accident occurred," Dr. Cullen spoke to us.

The asshole that caused this didn't even get hurt while Angela was in a freaking coma. The whole situation was messed up and unjust. I bet Mike didn't even feel that guilty.

After a few more minutes, I left the hospital and went back to my house. I didn't feel like cooking that night, so I ordered pizza and left my leftovers on the counter. There were far more important things than cooking that night, and my dad understood that.

I sat on my bed that night doing homework, mindlessly. I missed Angela so much, I then remembered about homecoming nominations. It was funny how my decision had changed because of one accident. I thought I was adamant on not going for homecoming queen, but after what happened I wasn't so sure. I knew Angela would be happy if I continued. There really wasn't anything to lose, I guess. My confidence was already quite low and I didn't have anyone to impress.

Maybe I should still compete. I would do this for Angela and that was what it would take for me to continue on. Before I went to bed, I took out the contacts my mom sent me a few weeks before and my platinum card. The next day there would be no school since the fire department were still removing the fumes, so it was a good time to go shopping for a new wardrobe. I knew it was going to take a lot of effort, but maybe I could actually win this thing. You never know. I took my Mercedes Benz keys out. I had to impress everyone and what better way to do so by going back to the old confident Bella?

Now was the time to change, and the accident with Angela made me strive even more. Today was the day I decided to turn a new leaf and change the shy me into something that Angela knew I could be…

**A/N: **_There you go, chapter two _ _. Anyways I really didn't get a lot of reviews on chapter one but I don't mind. I actually enjoy writing this story. I still accept reviews though, and any constructive criticism will be welcomed as well. There are no outfits and such for this chapter but the next chapter will be guaranteed. If you guys have any ideas to add on just review and I'll try to put them in _ _ I hope this chapter was fast enough for you guys considering I wrote it pretty fast. Ha-ha I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you continue to look forward for the next chapters. Reviews make me happy!_


	3. Chapter 3- Filler Chapter

**Chapter Three of The Underdog: A Filler Chapter**

**Recap: **_Maybe I should still compete. I would do this for Angela and that was what it would take for me to continue on. Before I went to bed, I took out the contacts my mom sent me a few weeks before and my platinum card. The next day there would be no school since the fire department were still removing the fumes, so it was a good time to go shopping for a new wardrobe. I knew it was going to take a lot of effort, but maybe I could actually win this thing. You never know. I took my Mercedes Benz keys out. I had to impress everyone and what better way to do so by going back to the old confident Bella?_

_Now was the time to change, and the accident with Angela made me strive even more. Today was the day I decided to turn a new leaf and change the shy me into something that Angela knew I could be…_

**A Big Thanks To My Amazing Beta: **_TheGirlWhoReadFiction_

**Shout Out of The Chapter Goes To: **_Mystery Twihart, for being my first and kindest review in this story. I really appreciate it!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used. The plot is the only thing I own _ _._

**Key: *- **Outfit or item link is on my profile

**Bella POV…**

This morning, I opened my eyes to a brand new day of change and adventure. It was amazing how much Angela had an impact on my life, and honestly, I was happy that she did. She had caused me to want to escape my shy shell and enjoy my senior year. My heart broke at the thought of Angela laying in the hospital bed, still and pale, while I was at school enjoying the new me. I knew that Angela wanted this for me, though.

I was going to the hospital before I went shopping, to visit Angela and hopefully get news on her condition. Knowing that Angela was in the hands of Dr. Cullen made me feel a little at ease. Dr. Cullen would always be there to fix my broken arm or leg that I had injured with my clumsiness. I knew he could be trusted with Angela and that he would do anything in his power to help her.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I decided to choose my only girly clothes so I got accustomed to my new wardrobe for later. It was a weird way for me to get used to my new style. Honestly, the outfit was pretty comfy for something that looked totally out of my style. *****It was a nice tan top with ripped skinny jeans. I paired it up with some flats and a love quote bracelet. I don't think I would mind wearing outfits like this to school instead of my usual attire.

I grabbed my keys to my *****Mercedes Benz, I had to get used to my new ride. The car trip to the hospital was actually very nice, the ride was smooth and the car actually exceeded my expectations. After I parked, I made my way to Angela's room on the second floor. I couldn't wait to see her and get the news on her current state.

"Hello, Mrs. Webber," I greeted Angela's mom. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark circles under her eyes. I could tell that she had lost sleep worrying about her daughter.

"Hello, sweetheart, it was nice of you to visit Angela, today," Mrs. Webber replied with a half-hearted smile. I could tell that Angela had inherited her mother's kind and loving personality.

"It was no problem at all! Would you like me to get you something to eat from the cafeteria? I was heading down there for some coffee," I offered, it was the least I could do to help in this situation.

"Would you mind, Bella? I really don't want to stray away from Angela, especially if she wakes up," Mrs. Webber took her wallet out from the bedside table.

"Oh no, food is on me! I know you feel terrible, so this is my little treat," I stopped her before she could get any money out. I was taught to know my manners and it would be very rude not to treat her to breakfast when I offered.

Mrs. Webber tried to reply but she knew it was a losing battle. Anyone who knew me knew my stubborn personality. She just smiled at me in thanks and held onto Angela's hand. I felt so bad for her, but I just didn't know how to comfort her. It would be stupid of me to tell her that I understood her pain and try to comfort her, because honestly, I didn't know her pain. Her daughter was in a coma because of some freak accident at school. Life was being pretty harsh to Mrs. Webber, but life was never easy in the first place, and I think she understood that. I shook my head as I walked down the hall. Mrs. Webber didn't deserve this.

I went to the cafeteria and bought two cups of coffee and a big breakfast sandwich. I didn't know how long Mrs. Webber was with Angela, but I reckon that it has been a while. I finished paying and brought the tray back to Angela's room. Surprisingly, Mrs. Webber was not there alone. I saw a short girl, about 4'11, with spikey black hair and a petite figure sitting down with Mrs. Webber. I immediately recognized her as Alice Cullen, the gorgeous, hyper, and fashion crazy "pop", or popular.

"Oops, sorry to disturb. I was just dropping in," Alice's high-pitched voice rang out.

"Oh no, its fine, I was just dropping by some breakfast for Mrs. Webber," I replied nervously to Alice. It was a miracle that I didn't stutter. Alice flashed me a brilliant smile as I placed the coffee and sandwich in front of Mrs. Webber.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Where are you going after this?" Mrs. Webber asked.

"I was just going to go shopping for a new wardrobe. I thought it would be nice for a change," I replied, smiling back at her. To my surprise, Alice perked up.

"Would you like some company?" Alice offered, which caught me off guard. "I just thought you would like some advice from another girl." Alice replied quickly as she noticed my expression.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great. I would love for you to join me," I replied with enthusiasm. I completely forgot about Alice's status as a pop. She was definitely someone I would enjoy spending time with.

We said a good-bye to Mrs. Webber and Angela and headed out. The parking lot of the hospital was barely filled since it was actually early in the morning. The only two cars that stood out were a really nice yellow Porsche and my Mercedes.

"Bella, let me just drop off my car at my house and then we'll go to the mall in Seattle. Would that be alright?" Alice asked politely, but I could tell that inside she was bouncing with excitement.

"Oh, um, sure." I replied, flustered. I mentally slapped myself. I probably sounded like a stuttering idiot. I was just caught off guard that she knew my name.

I drove behind Alice as she went down an unfamiliar road, trusting her to not get lost. The unwinding road led to a huge house with open windows and a modern theme. I waited as Alice went to go park her car in the garage and just played some music. Soon enough, Alice came back out and got into my car. As soon as she buckled up, I started driving towards Seattle.

The silence was only a little awkward since both Alice and I were humming to the songs. Eventually, I decided it was time to break the silence and get answers to a few of my questions.

"Um, Alice, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know my name?" I asked, curious. Alice's laugh rang through the car.

"Of course I know who you are, silly! You're Bella Swan, that shy and pretty girl," Alice replied brightly. I almost wanted to snort when she said pretty, and I could tell she noticed.

"Oh Bella, you have such low self-esteem," She shook her head at me and I blushed.

She giggled at my blush and raised the music louder. She was singing along and her voice was really high and good. I didn't know what else to do but listen to her sing.

"I love this song!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced up and down. For the rest of the trip, we sang and talked. She was actually an amazing person that loved to have fun. I could tell that we had a great day ahead of us.

**A/N: **_Yay! Ha-ha this was only a filler chapter so expect one or two more chapters coming up. I am so sorry for my late update! I have been so busy with trips and stuff that I haven't found the time to sit down and write. _ _ I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was just a little chapter showing how Alice and Bella met. The outfit and Bella's car can be found on my blog, and there's a link to my blog on my profile! I hope you continue to read and review!_


End file.
